


Paris's The Apiary

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bartender Nino, Businesswoman Chloé, F/M, ML AU august 2019, Pastry Chef Marinette, no powers au, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: In Paris, there is the renownedThe Apiarythat serves its customers with only the finest of cuisines with the help of its talented staff. Its owner, Chloé Bourgeois, introduces her long-time friend and son of famous designer Gabriel Agreste, Adrien, to her flourishing business and to the lovely pastry chef that he can't seem to stop and stare at.





	Paris's The Apiary

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by ML AU August 2019's Day 9 prompt: Restaurant. This was originally posted in my Tumblr (come by if you want to nag at me), and I also made some kind of AU headcanon about it where Marinette does some kind of Gourmet Makes series similar to Claire's. 
> 
> Also, I hope this appeases those who are currently waiting for me to update my 'Glomp' fic. I assure you, the next chapter is almost done. I've just been really busy with a lot of essays studying. Hopefully, I manage to get things done.

The first time he sees her, he finally believes in love at first sight. She is covered in flour with what seems to be tempered chocolate on her apron that he notices her working at her station. Her tongue is sticking out from her mouth as she busies herself with the princess cake for a visiting Swedish celebrity. It is then that he starts calling her _Princess_ in his mind.

The second time he sees her, he is mesmerized of how good she is as a pastry chef. She briefly hands over two small containers and spoons to Chloé who in turn hands one to him. They do not make eye contact. He tastes the leftover lemon mousse and feels fireworks come off inside his mouth. “Here, have some. Apparently, my pastry chef made a lot for today’s service.”

He almost groans after the spoonful – the mousse is sweet and tangy; light and airy. It is the perfect cold dessert on a hot summer day. When his eyes close as he relishes the dessert, he hears someone giggle. When he opens his eyes, his friend is looking at him in amusement. In the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of dark hair in a bun bobbing up and down. Her back is facing him, but her face is in the right angle for him to see the smile. He doesn’t know how to react but can feel the spread of warmth throughout his face.

The third day he sees her, it is in passing as she heads to the kitchen. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, but her offering of a smile is what comforts his growing anxiety. He befriends the bartender working his shift. They have similar tastes in music and get along too well for Chloé’s liking. She doesn’t do anything about it though, knowing how much Adrien is need of another friend. She trusts Lahiffe enough to leave him in his company while she takes a phone call. 

“Hey Nino, who’s the cute pastry chef? The short one.” 

“You mean Marinette?”

“Yeah, that’s her. Do you… know her?”

“Seeing as she’s the one who got me this job, I do. We kinda grew up together, so our families are really close.” Nino sets aside the glass and cloth he was cleaning and leans forward on his arm. His eyes arrow, mouth pinches in a line, and he thinks for a few moments. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

The blond in question begins to get nervous and scratches the back of his neck. “She’s… she looks cute.”

“That’s a general fact, Adrien.” Nino replies, a mirth expression on his face as he tries to hold in the large grin forming on his face. “But yes, do go on about my friend Marinette.”

“I don’t know what else you want me to say, Nino. Besides, I’m just…curious about her.”

“I can introduce you to her.”

“You will?!” He shouts, to which other staff and the group of patrons in the restaurant looked up to in surprise. “I-I mean,” he tones down his smile, curls his shoulders in embarrassment, and brings back his brows down, “you will?” he says in a lower voice.

“Yeah, why not?”  
The introduction doesn’t happen that day, but there is an understanding between the two new friends that the future looks promising.

The fourth time he sees her is when they are formally introduced to one another. 

“Mari, this is Adrien. You’ve probably seen him lurking around like a creep for the past few days.”

“Hey!”

The dark-haired pastry chef finds the introduction silly and giggles. “And Adrien, this is Marinette. She’s the cutest cupcake you’ll ever find that lives.”

“Nino!” she reaches out her right arm to the blond while the other takes a swipe at the bartender (who barely avoids the hit). Adrien takes her hand and shakes it in greeting. 

“Please don’t listen to him, I’m not a _crêpe_ at all. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve… seen you around on my visits.” Her brow raises at the pun.  
“I’ve seen you around as well. You’re Chloé’s friend, right?”

“Yes, I am. We’ve known each other for years since we were in diapers, as far as I can remember.”

Their hands keep shaking, but they can’t seem to let go as they each get lost in the other’s charm. Nino stands by the side, looking at both of his friends with a shake of his head. “Okay, break it up you lovebirds. Mari and I need to get back to work, while you Adrien are supposed to meet up with the boss.” Their reluctance to let each other go is subtle, but pivotal to their growing relationship. 

“I guess I’ll see you _layer_, Marinette.” He rolls her eyes at the pun.

“See you later, Adrien.”

**FUN FACT: the Princess cake originates from Sweden.**

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any unrealistic things that you found surrounding the restaurant AU, be assured (or not) that I have no clue on as to what really happens in that kind of working environment. 
> 
> I'm also not sure if this will stay as a stand-alone, seeing as I don't have the confidence and knowledge of accurate work etiquette in a restaurant to be able to add-on to this. So, this will remain a one-shot and complete for now. But if anyone is willing to contribute and share what they know, I'd be more than happy to see what becomes of this!


End file.
